


The Cool Dad

by silkegumprecht



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkegumprecht/pseuds/silkegumprecht





	The Cool Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE COOL DAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720833) by [Anne_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter). 



Seth: SOS... Hilfe... Mayday... Mayday!!!

Seth: Wirklich Jungs, ich brauche eure Hilfe. Ernsthaft. Ich mache keine Witze. 

Seth: Ich weiß, wie eure Zeitpläne sind und hasse es wirklich wirklich wirklich, euch von euren Familien fern zu halten, aber ich brauche meine Brüder jetzt wirklich wirklich wirklich. 

Seth: Wenn ihr es nicht zu mir schafft, dann treffe ich euch irgendwo. Egal wo. 

Roman Reigns sah amüsiert auf die Reihe von Nachrichten, die Seth sowohl zu ihm als auch zu Dean gesendet hatte. Er hatte ihn kurz vor dem Survivor Series PPV gesehen und er sah gestresst aus. Aber da das Baby bald kommen würde, hatte er nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht.   
Er fühlte sein Telefon mit einem eingehenden Anruf vibrieren und lachte leise, als der Name auf seinem Display aufleuchtete. Er lehnte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich schätze, du hast die Texte gesehen.“ 

„Was zur Hölle ist in ihn gefahren?“ knurrte Dean Ambrose. „Ist was bei der Arbeit passiert? Er ist doch nicht so lange weg, oder? Oder bauen die Kreativen mal wieder Mist? Und was war das für ein Scheiß bei der Survivor Series? Sich absichtlich von Sheamus an den Kopf treten lassen? Hat er so eine Art Märtyrer-Komplex entwickelt? 

Roman schaffte es gerade so ein Lachen zu unterdrücken bei der Tirade seines Bruders. „So weit ich weiß, ist er nicht lange weg. Bei den Kreativen weiß man nie. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er da bei der Survivor Series getan hat. Ich hab versucht, ihn nach der Show zu finden, aber da war er schon weg.“ Er hörte Deans leises Brummen.

„Denkst du, es ist etwas mit Becky? Oder dem Baby?“ 

„Ich hoffe nicht. Galina hat mit Becky gesprochen und wenn da was wäre, hätte sie es mir gesagt.“ antwortete Roman bestimmt. „Genau genommen packt sie gerade für Iowa für den Baby-Shower.“

„Ja, Renee tut gerade das selbe.“ antwortete Dean. „Oh lieber Himmel, Rollins textet schon wieder.“ 

Roman öffnete seine Nachrichten-App und sah weitere Texte von ihrem Bruder. 

Seth: Leute! Seit ihr da?

Seth: Bitte, bitte. Bitte!!! Ich brauche euch, Jungs!

„Zur Hölle, Roman, er bettelt schon. Jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen.“ 

Roman rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. Das beide seiner Brüder ausflippten, brauchte er nun gar nicht. „Lass uns auf seine Nachrichten antworten, damit er sich beruhigt. Ich schätze, wir sehen uns dann in Iowa wenn die Ladys zum Baby-Shower fliegen.“ 

„Seh dich dort.“ 

Roman: Seth beruhige dich! Ich hab gerade mit Dean gesprochen und wir kommen zu dir. Wir sind übermorgen am frühen Abend bei dir.“   
Roman zögerte, entschied dann aber, dass eine kleine Notlüge nicht schaden würde, um Seth zu beruhigen. 

Roman: Galina und Renee kommen zum Baby-Shower und wir hatten entschieden, mit ihnen zu fliegen um dich zu überraschen. Um dich aus dem Haus zu bekommen während des Baby-Showers. Vertrau mir... da willst du nicht dabei sein.“

Seth: Danke, Danke, Danke! Dafür schulde ich euch was.“ 

Dean: Du schuldest uns ne Menge. Aber nicht dafür.

Seth: Die Wrestling-Schule ist über die Feiertage geschlossen, also können wir da hin gehen. Trefft mich Zuhause und wir können auf dem Weg zur Schule noch am Coffee-Shop halten.“ 

Dean: Wir treffen uns an der Wrestling-Schule. Wir laden unsere Frauen ab und kommen dann dort hin. Ich werde mich sicher nicht in diesen Hühnerhaufen begeben. Und wenn du schlau bist, machst du dich aus dem Staub, sobald die Erste eintrifft. Das werden wahrscheinlich die anderen vier Horsewoman sein.“ 

Roman schüttelte den Kopf. Auf keinen Fall dürfte Galina von Deans Meinung zu dem Baby-Shower wissen. 

Roman: Wir bringen Pizza und Wings mit. Wir rufen dich an, wenn wir auf dem Weg sind. 

Dean: Und Bier! Wir bringen Bier mit. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Hey Leute, kommt rein.“ Seth hielt ihnen die Tür auf, so dass sie eintreten konnten. 

Roman grinste als er hinein ging, mit zwei Pizza-Kartons und drei kleineren mit Wings und Sauce. Dean folgte ihm mit einer Kiste Bier. 

„Ich hab uns ein paar Tische in der Nähe des Ringes aufgestellt.“ sagte Seth, während er die Tür hinter ihnen abschloss. „Ich hab auch Kaffee, Saft und Wasser.“ 

Dean tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Roman hinter Seths Rücken. „Er sieht furchtbar aus.“ flüsterte er, während sie zu dem Tisch gingen. „Denke, etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Krank oder so.“ 

Roman brachte ihn zum schweigen, als Seth zu den Beiden stieß. Er stellte die Boxen auf den Tisch und gab Seth eine kurze Umarmung. „Gabs Probleme, das Haus zu verlassen?“ 

Seth schnaubte. „Mom hat mich förmlich aus dem Haus geschoben.“ Er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich hole Teller und Servietten aus der Küche.“

Dean wartete bis Seth in der Küche verschwunden war. „Er ist aufgeregt. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen.“ murmelte er während er seine Jacke auf das mittlere Ringseil warf. 

Roman nickte. „Und sein rechtes Auge zuckt. Das passiert nur, wen er wirklich gestresst ist.“ 

„Ich schwöre zu Gott, Roman, wenn die Kreativen ihn wieder verarschen, dann..“ Er ließ die Drohung in der Luft hängen, als er sah, dass Seth zurück kam. 

„Dean, mach die Kiste mit dem Bier auf. Da ist eine Kühlbox auf dem anderen Tisch mit Eis drin. Wir müssen das Bier kühlen.“ 

Obwohl das Bier immer noch kalt war von dem Geschäft, wo er es gekauft hatte, öffnete er die Kiste und legte ein paar Flaschen auf das Eis. 

„Umm... wir sollten essen, so lange es noch heiß ist.“ Seth griff nach einem der Pizza-Kartons. 

Roman sah den Blick in Deans Gesicht und wusste, dass der andere Mann wütend und besorgt genug war, um Seth zu würgen, wenn er nicht gleich Antworten bekam. Um das zu erwartende Chaos zu vermeiden, legte er sanft eine Hand auf Seths Schulter und setzte ihn auf einen der Stühle.   
„Wir können es aufwärmen. Deine Mom hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Küche mit einem Ofen und einer Mikrowelle ausgestattet ist.“ 

„Ja, ja ok.“ Seth fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, als die anderen Zwei sich hinsetzten. „Ich.. Ihr Jungs wisst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich euch bin.“ 

Dean legte eine Hand auf Seths Arm. „Seth, bist du ok? Bist du krank oder irgendwas? Oder ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit Becky oder dem Baby?“ fragte er sanft. 

Seth schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Nein, nichts dergleichen.“ 

Dean stieß den Atem aus, den er halb zurück gehalten hatte. „Hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, Rollins.“ murrte er, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. 

„Seth, atme tief durch!“ riet Roman ihm. 

Seth fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten, Leute. In echten Schwierigkeiten.“ 

„Die Schule? Der Coffeshop? Irgendwelche anderen Businessprobleme mit dem Land, das du gekauft hast?“ fragte Roman. 

Seth schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Nein, das läuft alles großartig.“ 

Roman schielte zu Dean und sah dass der andere Mann wohl den selben Gedanken hatte wie er. ´Sicher war Seth nicht so dumm, sich mit einer RingRat einzulassen und sie zu schwängern.´ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Seth, wir müssen mit den Ratespielen aufhören, also atme ein paar mal tief durch und dann erzähl es uns.“

Deans blaue Augen weiteten sich, als er sah wie Seths Hand zitterte. „Hey“ Er legte seine Hand wieder auf Seths Arm und drückte leicht. „Wie Roman gesagt hat, tief durchatmen.“ 

Seth nickte und atmete tief durch. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die ganze Daddy-Sache hinbekomme ohne es zu versauen.

Dean blinzelte zwei mal, sah dann zu Roman und wieder zu Seth. „Wieso denkst u das?“ 

Seth rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum und erinnerte Dean damit an Seths kleinen Hund, wenn der angepisst ist. „Ernsthaft Dean? Du weißt, wie viele Tage wir unterwegs sind. Dad zu sein ist ein Vollzeitjob. Wie soll ich das anstellen und trotzdem wrestlen?“ 

„Also meinst du, ich bin kein guter Vater?“ 

Deans Augen wurden weit, als er Roman einen seitlichen Blick zuwarf. 

„Was? Nein! Du bist ein großartiger Dad, Roman.“ 

„Bin ich? Ich bin genau so viel unterwegs wie du.“ brachte Roman es auf den Punkt. „Genau so wie mein Dad die ganze Zeit unterwegs war. Ich sehe meine Tochter an und stelle fest, wie viel ich in ihrem Leben verpasst hab. Sie ist fast ein Teenager und hat ihre eigene Meinung zu den Dingen. Und ich frage mich, wie das alles passiert ist, denn ich war nicht da. Und die Jungs. Die älteren Zwillinge sind in der Vorschule, nächstes Jahr gehen sie in den Kindergarten. Den einen Tag verlasse ich das Haus und sie sind in Windeln und krabbeln, dann komme ich nach Hause und sie gehen aufs Töpfchen und rennen durch den Hinterhof. Ich hatte zwar ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit den jüngeren Zwillingen, aber das wird sich bald ändern.“

Dean saß da mit ernstem Ausdruck im Gesicht und sah seinen älteren Bruder an. 

„Aber du wirst ein guter Dad, Seth Rollins.“ stellte Roman fest. „Uns weißt du, wieso ich das weiß?“ 

Seth schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Weil du ein guter Mann bist.“ Roman zeigte mit einer Geste um sich herum. „Du hast all das hier aufgebaut. Und den Coffe-Shop. Und das Land, was auch immer du damit vor hast. Ob du es weißt oder nicht, du hast schon seit langer Zeit geplant, ein Dad zu sein.“

„Das verstehe ich, Roman, wirklich!“ stimmte Seth zu. „Es ist nur... ich wollte ein cooler Dad sein.“ 

Beide, Seth und Roman starrten ihren Bruder an, der in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. Sie sahen, wie er vor Lachen beinahe vom Stuhl fiel und sich den Bauch hielt. 

Roman sah, wie Seth mehr und mehr angepisst wurde, als Dean den Kopf auf den Tisch legte und seine Schultern wackelten während er weiter lachte. Er versuchte, nicht zu lächeln, aber es war einfach zu lange her, seit Dean entspannt genug war, um sich so gehen zu lassen. 

„Und was ist so lustig, wenn ich fragen darf?“ schnaubte Seth. 

Roman streckte seinen Arm aus und zog Dean an seinem T-Shirt hoch. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er Tränen auf den Wangen des anderen Mannes sah. 

„Oh Gott, ich hab nicht mehr so gelacht seit Kevin.. drin Hund, nicht Owens... beinahe auf Hunters sauteure Schuhe gepinkelt hätte.“ Dean griff nach einer Serviette und wischte sich übers Gesicht. 

Entgegen seiner Art kicherte Roman. 

„Das war nicht Kevins Fehler.“ verteidigte Seth seinen Hund. „Du hast gesagt, dass du mit ihm eine Runde gehst. 

Nicht mein Fehler, dass Hunter mich aufgehalten hat, um mit mir über irgendwelchen Nonsens zu reden.“ stellte Dean klar. „Sieh mal, es ist ja süß und alles, dass du der coole Dad sein willst, aber du wirst nicht der coole Dad sein.“ 

„Ach wirklich!“ sagte Seth herausfordernd. 

„Ja wirklich!“ nickte Dean. „Du wirst der Dad sein, der darauf achten wird, dass das Kind richtig isst und täglich Sport macht. Du wirst der Dad sein der sicherstellt, dass das Essen nahrhaft ist und du wirst erklären, was „Cheat Days“ sind. Du wirst der Dad sein, der sein Kind dazu dabei unterstützt, heraus zu finden, welche Sportart oder Aktivität die beste für es ist, du wirst alles mitmachen, egal ob es acht oder neun verschiedene sind, bis es das richtige für sich findet. Du wirst es nicht in Richtung Wrstling treiben, nur weil du in dem Business bist, du wirst das Kind aber auch nicht zurückhalten. Du wirst der verantwortungsvolle Dad sein.“ 

„Ist das nicht das, was Roman ist?“ fragte Seth. 

„Nein, ist es nicht.“ 

„Entschuldigung!“ forderte Roman, sich in Richtung Dean lehnend. 

Dean zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen älteren Bruder. „Du bist der beschützende Vater. Gott helfe dem armen Kind, das den Mut fasst, deine Tochter zu ihrem ersten Tanz ausführen zu wollen. Du wirst an der Eingangstür stehen, mit Gymshorts und Muscleshirt, dein Tattoo sichtbar, die Muskeln angespannt und das Kind mit tiefer Stimme auffordern, herein zu kommen für ein kleines Gespräch.“ 

Roman warf Seth einen bösen Blick zu, als dieser leise lachte. 

„Du bist der Dad, der sicherstellt, dass seine Tochter sich von redegewandten Bad Boys fernhält und wo genau sie sie treffen muss, wenn sie ihr dezentes“Verpiss dich, Arschloch“ nicht verstehen. Du bist der Dad, der sicherstellt, dass die Jungs sich gegen Mädchen wehren können, die keine guten Absichten haben. Du bist der Dad, der sicher geht, dass sie sich im Auto anschnallen, ihre Hausaufgaben machen, regelmäßig zur Schule gehen, Sonnenschutz auftragen und die Kopfhütrt nicht so weit aufdrehen, dass ihnen ihre kleinen Trommelfelle platzen.Du, Roman Reigns, bist der beschützende Vater.“ 

Dean starrte Beide, sowohl Roman als auch Seth an. „Und es ist nichts falsch daran, der verantwortungsvolle Dad zu sein, oder der beschützende. So lange ihr es nicht übertreibt.“ 

„Und ich schätze mal, du wirst dann der coole Onkel sein.“ schnaubte Seth. 

Dean schmunzelte und nickte zustimmend. „Ich werde der coole Onkel sein, zu dem die Mädchen kommen und sich ausheulen, wenn ihre Dads ihre Freunde nicht mögen oder verstehen. Und ich werde der coole Onkel sein, der die Jungs das erste mal mit in einen Strip-Club nimmt.“ 

„Den Teufel wirst du tun!“ knurrte Roman. 

Dean zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Besser mit mir in Vegas als mit den Usos irgendwo in Kalifornien.“ 

„Aber ich will der coole Dad sein.“ jammerte Seth. 

„Tja bist du aber nicht.“ Dean lächelte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Das werde ich sein.“ 

Seth schnaubte. „Ja.. genau.. du wirst..“ seine Stimme brach ab,, als er Romans überraschten Blick in Deans Richtung sah. 

„Dean... du wirst der coole Dad sein? Fragte Roman leise. 

„Yep.“ nickte Dean. 

„Wie... in naher Zukunft?“ fuhr Roman fort. 

Dean sah an die Decke und nickte. „In ein paar Monaten.“ 

Seth stieß ein lautes „Whoop!“ aus und warf sich über den Tisch, wobei Beide zu Boden gingen. 

„Du wirst ein Dad!“ schrie Seth. „Deano wird ein Daddy!“ 

Roman grinste, als die Zwei über den Boden rollten, beide vor Glück lachend. Dann stand er auf. 

„Seth, geh runter von ihm du Idiot! Er hat eine Titelverteidigung in ein paar Tagen. Brich ihm nicht die Rippen!“ Roman griff nach unten, um die Beiden auseinander zu bringen.

Nur um dann zu Boden gebracht zu werden, indem die Zwei an seinen Armen zogen. 

Dean grinste, als sie sich auf dem Boden wälzten. Verdammt richtig, er würde der coole Dad sein.


End file.
